Heart in Danger
by ByunFire
Summary: "Kau tahu? tentang geng Danger?"/"anggota terkuat mereka memiliki tato bergambar setengah hati di bahunya"/"Mereka sering sekali membuat onar."/Baekhyun baru saja merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta...ia menemukan seseorang yang ternyata begitu memperhatikannya/Chanbaek strory/Chapter 1: Fallin


Heart in Danger

Pairing : Chanbaek

R : Teenager

Warn : YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Note : Hola~ this is Chanbaek world :D

But ceritanya pasaran banget dan mudah ditebak, jangan kecewa yah reader-nim^^

.

.

Seorang namja dengan bahu lebar dan kekar baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambut cokelat-nya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ia menatap sosok tubuhnya yang half naked dari cermin, menatap perut kotak-kotaknya sebelum akhirnya sedikit berbalik untuk melihat tato bergambar 'setengah hati' yang berwarna gelap di bahu-nya.

Namja itu melepas pakaiannya yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya menyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

...

Pagi yang cerah di trotoar kota Seoul...

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau baca Baek?" Luhan merunduk untuk melihat cover buku yang Baekhyun baca.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir, "Panduan jatuh cinta."

Luhan berdecak, "Kita sudah SMA Baek, setidaknya bacalah sesuatu untuk mengisi otakmu yang kosong."

"Ya! otakmu juga kosong. Kalau otakmu berisi kenapa kau masuk di kelas F sama sepertiku!?"

"Calm down Baek, aku juga tidak mengatakan kalau otakku berisi kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian kembali membaca buku yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Luhan resmi menjadi murid di sekolah khusus laki-laki Suk Myeon High School atau yang biasanya di singkat menjadi SM High School.

Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun. Seorang namja manis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, ia memiliki seorang kakak yang kuliah di luar negeri. Ia adalah anak pemilik B-one Corp, perusahaan besar yang beroperasi di Jepang. Ayah dan ibunya harus menetap di Jepang karena masalah pekerjaan, hal itu membuat Baekhyun harus tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen.

Xi Lu Han, 16 tahun. Seorang namja yang sangat menggemaskan dengan rambut cokelat madu. Ia berasal dari China dan mulai menetap di Korea semenjak ia berumur 9 tahun. Anak tunggal pemilik hotel Athena. Ia menetap di apartemen yang terletak di sebelah apartemen Baekhyun.

Mereka adalah teman baik sejak SMP, dan memutuskan untuk masuk di SMA yang sama. Takdir membuat mereka menempati kelas yang sama, yaitu F grade. Kelas F adalah kelas buruk dan berprestasi rendah walaupun masih ada kelas G yang lebih buruk lagi. SM HS memiliki sistem pembagian kelas menurut 'isi otak', siapa yang otaknya berisi maka ia yang menempati kelas A. Dan bagi yang berotak sedang-sedang saja atau menengah ke bawah menempati kelas B, C, D, E, F, dan G, di urutkan berdasarkan kemampuan dan prestasi siswa. Untung saja tidak ada perbedaan fasilitas sekolah.

...

Baekhyun dan Luhan telah sampai di sekolah, mereka meletakkan barang-barang mereka dulu di loker sebelum pergi ke kelas mereka. Beberapa siswa baru memulai percakapan mereka di depan loker.

"Kau dengar tentang geng Danger? Salah satu anggota terkuat mereka memiliki tato setengah hati di bahunya." Kata seorang namja berkacamata.

"Ah, aku pernah mendengarnya. Mereka sering membuat onar. Tapi hebatnya tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja anggota Danger."

"Mereka sering merusak fasilitas umum, dan kebut di jalan. Banyak kabar beredar kalau mereka masih SMA."

"Wah...mereka pasti hebat. Mereka sangat terkenal, bahkan mereka sampai memiliki fan club."

"Ah jinja? Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka."

"Yak! Apa kau gila? Mereka buronan polisi."

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya melongo mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu, mereka begitu terkejut dan wow! Ada geng anak SMA yang memiliki popularitas tinggi. Hey dari mana saja kalian sehingga berita seperti ini saja tidak tahu? Bahkan hampir seluruh populasi murid SMA sudah mengetahui berita yang heboh dalam satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Baekhyunnah?" Luhan menoel bahu Baekhyun, membuat namja yang lebih pendek menoleh, "Wae?"

"Pasti anggota geng itu adalah namja-namja yang mengerikan, mereka memiliki tato dan anting dalam jumlah banyak, merokok, meminum alkohol, dan mereka pasti sama mengerikannya dengan monster pemakan manusia."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Ah...jinja?" ia membayangkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh anggota geng Danger. Besar...kekar...memiliki lingkaran mata hitam...dan taring...okelah yang terakhir itu mustahil Baek.

Bel sekolah berdering...

"Kajja kita ke kelas!" Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju kelas.

...

Walaupun pelajaran berlangsung, banyak siswa yang berbisik tentang geng Danger, beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengatakan kalau ingin menjadi anggota Danger dengan alasan tampak keren. Namun karena identitas geng tidak diketahui, membuat mereka mendesah kecewa.

"Baek?" Luhan berbisik, namja itu duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hn?"

"Tidakkah kau bosan mendengar tentang geng bodoh itu? mereka hanya sekumpulan namja pengangguran yang suka merusak kedamaian hidup orang lain."

"Yap, aku setuju denganmu, mereka hanya membuang waktu. Pasti tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersekolah."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne."

Dan itulah secuil kehidupan di kelas F, sebagian dari mereka mengobrol dan sebagian lagi tertidur di kelas. Songsaengnim yang mengajar mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah frustasi di hari pertama mengajar kelas F.

...

Hari pertama di SMA berakhir, seharian itu topik hangat siswa tahun pertama adalah tentang Geng Danger. Sejak munculnya berita bahwa mereka—para anggota geng—masih SMA, kepopuleran geng itu meningkat dan menjadi topik hangat siswa-siswi SMA lainnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah, tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengendarai mobil, jarak dari apartemen ke sekolah pun juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Kruuukkkk...

"Baek, kurasa aku lapar. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan ke mini market dan membeli beberapa makanan. Apa kau mau ikut mungkin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " Tidak, aku titip saja. Ah..aku ingin ke toko permen, kau mau?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Ani, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis seperti permen."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bertemu di depan toko permen."

"Ne."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toko permen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mini market. Ia suka sekali permen, semua rasa dan semua bentuk ia menyukainya. Tapi ia lebih menyukai permen lolipop dengan ukuran besar yang hanya tersedia di toko permen ini.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan toko permen 'Heavenly Candy' favoritnya, bukan...bukan karena ragu ia tidak jadi masuk ke toko, tapi ia melihat anak laki-laki kecil yang menangis sambil menatap permen lolipop-nya yang jatuh.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu sebelum seseorang mendahuluinya. Seseorang itu mengenakan seragam SM HS. Baekhyun sedikit melongok ke samping untuk mengintip wajah orang itu dan...

WOW! Great! Dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat tampan! Entah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan ketampanan luar biasa itu! membuat rahang Baekhyun turun beberapa centi.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan membelikanmu permen yang banyak." Kata namja itu sebelum membawa anak laki-laki kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke Heavenly Candy Store.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, begitu ia tersadar cepat-cepat ia membuka back pack-nya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tangan mungilnya menarik sebuah buku bersampul pink dengan judul 'Panduan Jatuh Cinta', mungkin buku itu di peruntukkan bagi yeoja.

"Hahhh, yang mana tadi...?" Baekhyun membalikkan lembaran bukunya hingga ia berhenti di salah satu lembar.

"Kya! Ini dia. Jika kau terpana pada seseorang hingga kau lupa segalanya, itu pertanda kau jatuh cinta padanya." Baekhyun berhenti membaca kemudian menautkan alisnya. "Jatuh cinta? Secepat itu?" ia melanjutkan bacaannya di lembaran berikutnya. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap seseorang selama delapan detik. Ahhh...tadi itu baru tiga detik."

Denting lonceng pintu Heavenly Candy membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak. Namja tampan itu! omo! Namja itu masih menggendong anak laki-laki kecil dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa kantung plastik transparan yang memperlihatkan puluhan permen lilopop di dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi... rahang Baekhyun turun beberapa centi ketika melihat wajah namja tampan itu. kini ia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dengan jelas, mata lebarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir kissable-nya...dan oh ya...namja itu sangat tinggi, ia memiliki rambut yang sedikit berantakan namun ia masih terlihat jjang!

"Ku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta...untuk pertama kalinya..." gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari berapa lamanya ia berdiri di depan Heavenly Candy hingga Luhan telah selesai dengan belanjaannya.

"Ya..Baekhyunnah? apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia celingukan mencari namja tampan itu. tapi sialnya sosok itu sudah hilang.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak jadi membeli permen?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ani..." _**Karena melihat namja tampan itu sudah terasa sangat manis..sampai membuatku hampir terkena diabetes.**_

"Ya...Baek? melamun lagi, huh?"

Baekhyun tertawa garing, "Aniya, ayo kita cepat pulang."

...

Baekhyun berguling-guling di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka bola-nya. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu yang di sebut jatuh cinta. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan hal itu, dan ia bahagia bukan main. Hatinya berbunga-bunga...rasanya ia ingin melompat ke langit.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya...hahaha..."

Apa jatuh cinta membuatmu gila Baek? Bahkan namja mungil itu tidak jarang tertawa sendiri ketika ia mengingat wajah tampan yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Huh? Kenapa aku tidak menghampirinya dan menanyakan namanya? Ahh bodohnya, bukankah dia memakai name tag tadi? Kenapa aku tidak membacanya? Hahhh...kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan dalam sekejap saja, mood Baekhyun berubah menjadi buruk.

...

Luhan sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah yang tertinggal di meja makannya, ia baru saja makan delivery food. Namja itu memang tidak bisa memasak kecuali ramyun, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia baru saja akan mencuci piring sebelum bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, namun sebelum ia membukanya, pintu terbuka lebih dahulu.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi..." ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Yak! Sudah kubilang berapa kali tidak usah memencet bel! Kau membuatku harus berjalan ke arah pintu dan kau membukanya sendiri!" Luhan mengomel pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku bosan di apartemenku. Hoy Lu, aku menyukai seseorang."

"Simpan dulu ceritamu, aku masih kesal denganmu."

Baekhyun mendekat kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan.

"Ah...jangan marah Luhannie...Baekhyun kan hanya bercanda..."

Luhan menghela nafas, serangan aegyo Baekhyun membuatnya luluh seketika.

"Arra, jangan mengulanginya lagi, ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya kau menggodaku dengan bel pintu itu."

"Jadi kau menghitungnya? Aku belum puas kalau belum yang ke-seratus kalinya..."

"Yak!"

"Aku bercanda, hehehe..."

Baekhyun selalu saja seperti itu, ia hafal kode pintu apartemen Luhan dengan baik. Tapi ia selalu menggoda Luhan, memencet bel dan begitu terdengar derap langkah Luhan, ia langsung membuka pintu.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menyukai seseorang? ini hal langka yang baru saja aku tahu darimu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Ahh itu...aku hanya melihatnya menolong anak kecil dan aku mulai menyukainya."

"Secepat itu?"

"Yap, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi sesuatu di dalam tubuhku bergetar begitu melihat wajahnya."

"Itu jantungmu Baek (-_-)... jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Hehehe...ku rasa benar, jantungku yang bergetar. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku hanya tahu kalau dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan kita."

"Ah jinja!?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia Lu...Bagaimana caranya aku dekat dengannya kalau begitu?"

Luhan menampakan smirk-nya yang imut. "Aku tahu!"

Entahlah Baekhyun harus menggambarkan seperti apa suasana hatinya, ia senang sekali. Terutama karena sahabatnya Luhan yang tumben sekali memiliki pemikiran cerdas.

"Dia siswa tahun ke berapa kira-kira?" tanya Luhan, ia berkutat dengan tabletnya dan mulai searching di web sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat tinggi, matanya besar, bibirnya agak tebal..."

"Mungkinkah sudah tahun terakhir? Ngg...baiklah kita cari satu-satu."

Luhan sedang mencari data siswa melalui web sekolah, untung saja ia ingat kalau data siswa juga ada di web sekolah, jadi tidak perlu mencari orang itu di sekolah.

30 menit kemudian...

"Kenapa tidak ketemu juga!?"

"Sabar Luhannie...ayo cari lagi.."

1 jam kemudian...

"Ahh...aku mulai frustasi..."

"Luhan fighting!"

"Kau hanya diam saja Baek, cari sendiri!" Luhan menyerahkan tablet PC-nya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mencocokan foto dengan namja tadi.

Baru beberapa detik terlewat...

"Yeay! Sudah ketemu Lu! Ini dia orangnya! Sama tampannya dengan aslinya..." Baekhyun mengusap-usap foto namja tampan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Mana? Biarkan aku melihatnya!"

**Name : Chanyeol Park**

**ID : 9970514049**

**Grade : A**

"Kyaaa! Dia kelas A!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan hebohnya, ia membayangkan betapa pintarnya Chanyeol Park ini.

"Dia tidak akan mau dengan kelas F sepertimu."

Baekhyun memberikan death glare yang imut pada Luhan.

"Dan dia siswa tahun kedua, akan sulit untuk mendekatinya."

"Hentikan Luhan! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku harus bisa mendapatkannya karena aku menyukainya!"

"Berhentilah berteriak Baek...baiklah kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

Death glare Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan puppy yang imut.

...

"Masih kurang tinggi Lu, bisa lebih tinggi lagi?"

Baekhyun duduk dibahu Luhan sedangkan Luhan menyangga tubuh Baekhyun, mereka berdua...aish tepatnya Baekhyun sedang mencari sunbae tampan dari kelas A kemarin. Mereka mengintip dari pagar tinggi.

"Ini berat Baek..." Luhan mengeluh kedua bahunya yang pegal.

"Sebentar lagi Lu...Ah! itu dia Lu!" Baekhyun bergerak berlebihan, membuat Luhan oleng dan...

BRUGH

"AW APPO!"

Baekhyun mendarat dengan mulus di lantai semen, begitu pula Luhan. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan. Beberapa siswa menertawai mereka, dan hanya dibalasa cengiran Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau bergerak-gerak!?" Luhan menyentil kening Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun mengusap keningnya yang malang, "Mianhae...aku hanya terlalu senang..."

"Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi...Ya Tuhan...kenapa aku begitu tidak beruntung telah dipertemukan dengan temanku yang bodoh ini." Luhan menangkupkan tangannya selayaknya bocah yang sedang ber-Do'a.

"Yak! Kita sama-sama bodohnya Lu..."

...

Usaha tidak berhenti disitu saja, Baekhyun bahkan rela berdiri dengan hina di area parkir untuk melihat Chanyeol si sunbae tampan itu.

Berdiri terlalu lama membuat kaki Baekhyun kesemutan, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuatnya terlihat aneh karena ia berdiri seorang diri di area parkir yang digunakan para sunbae.

Luhan pulang lebih dulu, ia harus mampir di rumah teman satu kelasnya yang lain untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Aish...dimana sunbae itu...?"

Setelah berdiri 30 menit, mata Baekhyun membulat...itu dia! di sana!

Chanyeol sunbae sedang berjalan kemudian masuk ke mobil Audi putih.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, hanya 30 detik yang Baekhyun dapatkan untuk bisa menatap Chanyeol sunbae.

Setelah mobil Audi putih itu berlalu, Baekhyun bersorak gembira.

"Ini benar-benar 30 detik yang sangat hebat!"

...

Satu minggu berlalu, Baekhyun masih belum bosan untuk memperhatikan sunbae yang akhir-akhir ini ia klaim menjadi sunbae tercinta-nya. Ia akan berdiri di area parkir untuk 30 detik terhebatnya, atau jika ia beruntung maka akan menjadi lebih lama.

...

"Berhentilah menyukai sunbae itu, cintamu hanya satu sisi." Luhan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya di kelas.

"Mwoya? Tidak! Aku sangat menyukainya...jantungku selalu saja berdetak-detak seperti drum saat melihatnya. Kata buku panduan jatuh cinta, ini namanya kita sangat menyukainya..."

"Aish...kau harus membuang buku itu, itu tidak berguna. Carilah buku yang bisa membuat Chanyeol sunbae menyadari keberadaanmu."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Benar! Kau benar-benar jjang Lu!"

...

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa harinya di toko buku paling lengkap se-Seoul. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku yang ia cari, 'Tips dan trik cinta untuk pemula'

Ia membaca buku itu dengan cermat dan teliti melebihi ia membaca buku pelajaran.

"Aku tidak yakin buku ini bisa membantu...tapi aku akan mencobanya!"

...

Sapa target.

Baekhyun memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyapa Chanyeol sunbae yang tampan itu. tapi bagaimana? Apa ia akan sok kenal dengan memanggil namanya? Ahhh...itu terlalu memalukan.

Tapi jika tidak menyapanya dengan cara yang khas maka Chanyeol sunbae tidak akan mengingat Baekhyun.

Lalu harus bagaimanakah?

"Ah! Tidak ada cara lagi..."

...

Pagi yang cerah di area parkir sunbae...

Baekhyun tidak takut lagi dengan area sunbae, kaki mungilnya melangkah lebih jauh memasuki area parkir sunbae itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku tidak membuat keributan..." gumam Baekhyun.

Ia berdiri di tempat yang paling dekat dengan area yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol.

15 menit sebelum bel masuk...

Sebuah mobil Audi putih memasuki area parkir. Mobil itu parkir di tempat biasa. Kaki jenjang dengan sepatu sport melangkah keluar dari mobil. Seorang namja tinggi, berwajah sempurna, dan tentunya pintar—ia berasal dari kelas A—menutup pintu mobil Audi-nya, kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya sebelum sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya...tepatnya sebuah suara nyaring yang menyapa telinganya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol sunbaenim...!"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya, baru kali ini ada hoobae yang menyapanya begitu berisik di pagi hari. Ia menatap hoobae itu dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi dan berhenti tepat di matanya.

"Annyeong hoobae." namja itu membalas dengan nada robot kemudian berlalu, menyisakan seorang hoobae yang hatinya serasa meletup-letup.

Hoobae itu segera berlari meninggalkan area parkir dengan wajah bahagia.

"Dia membalasnya! Dia membalasnya! Oh Tuhan...aku benar-benar beruntung!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Baekhyun-nya semangat banget di chapter ini -_-'

Baekby yang semangat ya buat ngejar cinta pertamanya...

Hai reader-nim, ByunFire butuh komentar kalian seputar FF gaje ini? kurang apakah?

Hehehe...gomawo udah mau mampir ya...

Aaaaiiingggg~


End file.
